Malwarebytes
Malwarebytes '''(previously '''Malwarebytes Anti-Malware and abbreviated as MBAM) is a famous antivirus program that finds and removes malware. It is available for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Android, and iOS. It is made by American company Malwarebytes Corporation and was first released in January 2006. It is available for free, which scans for and removes malware when started manually; it is also available as a paid premium version, which additionally schedules automatic scans, real-time protection, and a flash-memory scanner. Updates are handled through the online databases MalwareNET™ and RogueNET™. Users can upload infected files of malware to their database, UploadNET™. Version 2.0 On March 24th, 2014, a revamped version of Malwarebytes was released, dubbed Malwarebytes 2.0. Individuals with a lifetime license could upgrade to this new version for free. This revision of Malwarebytes included numerous security improvements, as well as an updated GUI. They integrated the separate product "Malwarebytes Anti-Rootkit" into the scanner. For Premium users, a "Malwarebytes Chameleon" feature is integrated into the antivirus that allows the antivirus to be undetectable by malware, which is available through advanced settings. The Malwarebytes team also made numerous improvements to "Website Protection" and compatibility with older Microsoft Windows systems. Version 3.0 On December 8th, 2016, Malwarebytes was updated to Malwarebytes 3.0. It contained many new improvements, such as a new GUI and faster scanning. All three Malwarebytes programs (Anti-Malware, Anti-Exploit, and Anti-Ransomware) were merged into a single program. However, this meant that Anti-Exploit and Anti-Ransomware were no longer free products, as they were bundled into the Premium version of Malwarebytes. They are still available as beta versions separately. Version 4.0 On November 4th, 2019 Malwarebytes was updated to Malwarebytes 4.0. It comes with a new scanning engine called "Katana" that includes the following features: * Improved zero-hour detection – pinpoints new threats as they arise and before they can wreak havoc on the user's device * Expanded malware detection – blocks even more malware for improved protection * Signature-less behavioral detection – identifies the latest variants of dangerous malware families that attempt to evade traditional signatures through runtime packing, obfuscation and encryption, offering instant protection against new threats that traditional AV has a hard time detecting With Malwarebytes 4.0, the main sections consisting of the quarantine, scanner, and real-time protection settings are clearly shown on the dashboard. Clicking on a section will cause a flyout overlay to appear where the user can changing settings, view the quarantine, or perform a scan Of all the sections, the Real-Time Protection screen has changed the most. In this sections users can now easily manage the different protections, but also see stats on the malicious sites, ransomware, exploits, or malware and PUPs that Malwaerbytes 4.0 has prevented. In addition, this section will also display the latest posts from the Malwarebyte's blog. Malwarebytes Programs * Malwarebytes (protects against malware, exploits, malicious websites, and ransomware) * Malwarebytes AdwCleaner (removes adware) * Malwarebytes Anti-Rootkit Beta (removes rootkits) * Malwarebytes Junkware Removal Tool (removes junkware) * FileASSASSIN (deletes malicious files) * RegASSASSIN (deletes malicious registry entries) * Malwarebytes Chameleon (stops malicious processes on infected devices and then runs Malwarebytes) * Malwarebytes StartupLite (speeds up boot time) References External links * Malwarebytes review Category:Antispyware software Category:Freeware Software Category:Antivirus software Category:Protection Category:Anti-Junkware Category:Optimization Category:Anti-Malware Category:Anti-Adware Category:Anti-Spyware